opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/A Few Steps To Infinity
Marimo: You imbecile of a Captain... I was hoping that that idiot would win, but it seems that his victory was his End, after all. Owari: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! SO GLAD THAT YOU FINALLY ACCEPTED IT! YES! HIS END! Marcus: And now we have to not only fight, but kill two Mangos? Mugen: If only. The last fights have been eye opening... Those two, combined, are so much stronger. Telos: Indeed, it wouldn't be a stretch to say we are as strong as The One together... Marimo and Marcus stretch. Marcus: Good, then I can see how well I would have faired. Alwasy wondered about the "What If", you know... Marimo: A few months ago we let that shitty cook die and spilled our blood to stop The One... Only for you to even dare say that, makes me really wanna kill you... Mugen: As for me, I've let my rage bottle up all this time... I can only hope you can keep up so that I can see how strong it has made me... After that, I'll brutally kill any Owari and Telos... I'd prefer to kill my mentor than let him become the monster that took Yusei's life. Telos: HOW CAN YOU ALL NOT SEE THAT THE FACT THAT I MANAGED TO COME OUT PROVES OWARI AND JASON AND TELOS AND ALL OF THOSE NAMES JUST REPRESENT THE SAME MAN? Marcus: Yet the fact that there exist differnt names proves that they are all different... "Owari" or "Telos" can't be mispronounced like Mango, anyhow. Mugen: Enough. I can't take it anymore... Lets End this. With those words, one of the world's most destructive fights begins. Before anything else could happen, Millions of Crimson blades appear all around the island and are instantly launched at the two, Mugentoryu. From above, all of the infinite blades get crushed, as another set of infinite blades are generated and sent down from the sky. Inside the debris, Marimo and Marcus both appear infront of the two. Marimo: I'll take the fake, I owe him a world of pain. Marcus: Okey dokie, I'll try to beat the Telos out of Mango, then. Quick Kokuryuha. Marimo unleashes a weaker but quicker Kokuryuha at Owari, who blocks it with his own Ageha, while Marcus unleashes a flourish of attacks, all of which get blocked by Telos. Millions of chemicals appear all around the two, and while protective Crimson flames envelop Marimo and Marcus, Owari and Telos are left alone to deal with the immensly powerfull explosions.. In the midst of them all, Mugen appears behind them, and winds are raised by his dragon wings. Telos: The Synchro fused with Soul Burst... It does look good on you, Mugen. Owari: Would be a shame if you lost it... Don't get over your head, ''boy. Mugen, enraged, turns around, and starts attacking with his twin swords and crimson flames. The attacks are actually not so far behind in power, compared to even Marimo and Marcus. '''Marimo': I guess If you are all using it I should be too. Marimo's soul exits his body and instantly coats him, giving him a light blue coat and blue flames. Marcus: Now I'm jealous. Marimo attacks and dominates Owari, who is starting to lose pretty fast. His attacks are getting week and his footwork sloppy. Owari: YO, TELOS! RUNNING OUT OF JUICE HERE! Telos: Don't worry... I've got you covered. Telos throws in a good kick at Marcus, and holds off Mugen with one hand. He uses the other to get the Dream Cross out of his pocket, and with it, he Dreams of his and Owari's energy getting replendished. As he was doing that, he would usually be weak and open to attacks, but Owari managed to defend him well enough. In an instant, Owari feels energy course throughout his body, and revitilized, he attacks Marimo with his Kaguzuchi, forcing the other man into the defensive. Telos: Our powers together... The fact that one can cover for the other... I wish I could have this forever! I could never pull such a trick as to dream of theoretical concepts before! Marcus: Just go to sleep if you wanna dream! Marcus suddenly parries an incoming attack, and then white flames explode as his fist is thrust forward with speed. Telos is hit straight in the face, and at the same time Owari gets a slash from Marimo's sword. Crimson Hell!!! With speed he never showcased before, Mugen spawns many blades, flames, explosive chemicals, and moves around at amazing speeds... He uses everything in his disposal, and as he does, Marcus and Marimo continue their attacks too... After about half an hour of fighting with everything they have, things heat up even more. Mugen spawns pretty much anything he can, trying to find combinations of things to defeat the two, but the Tensais are too strong together. Mugen: YOU GUYS! TIME TO FINISH THINGS! Marcus: I'm still curious as to wat we're getting into. Marimo: As long as I can go wild easier, works for me. Marimo and Marcus start attacking with all they have, forcing Telos and Owari to gather to a single spot... Crimson Spawn: Stuck. As soon as they are close enough, Mugen uses a weird compound that spawns all around the two to get them stuck. he imbues it with haki, soul , and crimson flames, and does indeed manage to lock the two. Marimo and Marcus appear at opposite directions, with shadowed eyes. TRUE SLASH!!! VENI VIDI VICI EUROPA!!! (I Came, I Saw, I Conquered Europe) Marimo unleashes the single best swordswing he has ever performed, putting his all into it. Infront of Marcus, the blue flame rings of Veni Vidi Vici appear, and he punches through them... Yet to do it, he uses his Europa... Both result in amazing destructivity, as from both sides of the island huge chunks get completly blown away and obliterated. Telos and Owari both manage to survive them, taking huge damage nonetheless... Telos: NO YOU DONT! Telos shows despair as he watched what Mugen was trying to accomplish. He tries to turn around and grab it first, but the crimson "glue" is too strong.. Owari uses the Mugen Pantheon, freeing Telos, and Telos dashes with all of his power... He reaches out, and just as Mugen appears infront of Owari, they both open their palms, trying to grab it... Almost like running for miles, the two show amazing power and strain on their bodies, as the Space Sphere comes out of Owari's pocket... Owari still stuck, Marimo and Marcus too tired, the race is between Telos and Mugen... A matter of inches, they both use all of their powers against one another... Both reach out wiht just their finger tips... and touch the sphere together. Somewhere lost in space, is the God of Space Horos himself... "You want access, young boy of Infinity? Fine. You can use it. The two men touch the little glass sphere at the exact same instance, and at that moment, the sphere expands... Soon, all five find themselves inside pure white... Nothingness, just the five of them, in the place Magnus stood against Shir. Marcus: So this is it, huh? Seems grand. Marimo: *arrogant grin* The only place to contain my power. Mugen: I needed to bring you here... In order to bet everything... Several items start spawning all around them, even kilometers away. Mugen: With Soul Burst, my skill with my fruit has gotten so much better... I'm willing to bet something on a story you told me. Both Telos and Owari remember when they talked about their fight with Shir to Mugen... And how they described the Mugensei, in detail. Mugen: I will bet our lives... In the fact that My spawn powers will be stronger and in more quantity than anything you can dream of. Telos and Owari start laughing maniacally.... Both: So you mean to tell me that you three came in here to stand in the same place Shir stood!? Mugen: As I see it, it is us who will be putting the tyrant under the judgement of infinity. Telos/Owari: Fine. They close their eyes and concentrate... Familiar feelings come back. The same feelings that Magnus felt when he brought in Shir in this empty space, to unleash the Mugensei on him... the same that brought Owari to life. All that anguish and hate, it's only logical it would end up here. So be it. The infinite system... Mugensei. Category:Blog posts